


Beauty and the Beast

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Magic, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: A Tale as Old as Time...sort of.Bruce accompanies Hermione on a mission to retrieve an item from Hogwarts that could aid in their research.  However, somethingmagicalhappens there, and they both leave with much more than they expected.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Hulk
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill four challenges:  
>  **2020 May HH Roll-A-Drabble:**  
>  1st Roll: Magical Item: Mirror of Erised  
> 2nd Roll: Trope: Fairy tale  
> Crossover Fandom: Marvel  
>  **2020 MMF Bingo challenge:**  
>  Square: B1 – Pairing: Bruce/Hermione  
>  **2020 HH Bingo challenge:**  
>  Square: I4 - Prompt: Fluff  
>  **2020 Tropes & Fandoms challenge:**  
> Roll Date: 5/16/20  
> Square: 75/Regular  
> Trope: Confessions

_Hermione was definitely telling the truth_ _,_ thought Bruce as she led him on a tour of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  _It really is like something out of a fairy tale!_

It had been a fascinating day for the man. How could it not have been when he was lucky enough to tour a magical castle? He had seen the most amazing library, spoken to ghosts, was challenged by a rather silly knight in an animate portrait, became stuck in the trick step of a staircase that moved on its own, and was served lunch by a strange-looking, but delightfully happy, little creature with extremely large eyes and ears. In fact, the whole place reminded Bruce so much of the enchanted castle from _Beauty and the Beast_ that he half expected the dishes to start singing to him in the middle of the meal. 

_There’s definitely_ _no question as to whom the Beast would be in this scenario, however,_ he reflected morosely as he thought of his angry alter-ego. _Or who would be the Beauty, either,_ he mused and his mood automatically lightened as he looked fondly over at the petite witch with the lively hair who practically bounced with excitement while she showed him all around her beloved Alma Mater. 

~~~~~ 

Hermione Granger had fascinated Bruce ever since they had first met, when Fury had introduced her as the magical consultant for the Avengers. Apparently, it was a position that had been deemed necessary after the chaos that Loki had caused in New York. Consequently, Fury let them know how lucky they were that a witch of Hermione’s caliber was willing to accept the job. After all, she was extremely powerful and a famous war veteran in her own right. 

Not only was Hermione obviously tough, but she also had a brilliant mind, as well. Therefore, Tony quickly recruited her to work in the labs with him and Bruce whenever she was not helping to train the Avengers team against magical attacks. However, since her magic tended to wreak havoc with the high tech equipment…and his Iron Man suits…Tony had to train with her remotely. Therefore, together they decided that finding a way for magic and technology to at least coexist peacefully should be the primary goal of her research. After all, it would help to insure that the team would not be so vulnerable to magical attacks. To that end, Tony supplied her with a lab of her own and whatever assistance she wanted or needed. 

In the beginning, Hermione trained primarily with Nat, Clint, and Steve since they relied more on physical prowess than technology. The Hulk, however, had initially been deemed as too volatile to experiment with - even though Hermione had specifically asked for him, as well. Therefore, Bruce joined her in her lab, instead of on the training fields, whenever he could. 

Over time, he realized that his initial feelings of fascination had continued to evolve into what could only…at the very least…be called a serious crush. After all, she was so kind to him and treated him as a normal person - despite the fact that she knew about his aggressive alter-ego. In fact, she soon became the first person he thought of upon awakening in the morning, and the last person who was on his mind at night before he fell asleep. He often dreamed about her, as well. 

However, because of the Hulk, he knew that he would never be able to tell her how he felt, or ask her out, or further their relationship in any way. Instead, he tried to content himself with her friendship. Nevertheless, even though he could not be with her in the way he wanted, he still made it his own personal goal to learn everything he could about the wonderful witch in the process. 

Consequently, Bruce would never forget the day when he asked Hermione why she always wore long sleeves, even in the warmest weather. That was the day when she finally showed him the _Mudblood_ carving on her arm and told him the story of her capture and torture during the Wizarding War. It was also the day that he lost control of his anger on her behalf…and thereby accidentally released the Hulk in her lab. 

It was the first time that Hermione had come face to face with the Other Guy – the one who had once even beaten a god into pulp. Despite that, however, when Bruce came back to himself, he found that they were on the floor and his head was in Hermione’s lap while she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair as if nothing untoward had happened at all. Mortification from both his pleasure in their position _and_ the knowledge that he had put Hermione in danger, though, caused Bruce to jump up and demand to know what had happened. 

Nevertheless, Hermione did not seem to be upset or concerned, at all. She simply smiled mysteriously. “Please don’t worry about it,” she told him calmly. “The Big Guy and I have come to an… _understanding_ …and all is well.” She even assured him that the Hulk would be welcomed back anytime he chose to make an appearance. 

In confusion at her incredulous statement, _What_ _exactly does she mean by that?_ Bruce looked around him and finally noticed that not only was there an absence of any fear whatsoever in the witch’s eyes, but also a complete lack of devastation in the lab, as well. He was awestruck when he realized that she must have been able to actually control the Hulk and to make him behave! Nobody had ever been able to do that before...not even him. He felt an overwhelming surge of relief…and affection…for her at that moment. Bruce finally knew then that what he felt for the amazing woman went far beyond just a crush. In fact, it was then that he first realized that he was absolutely and completely in love with her. 

~~~~~ 

Hermione actually began to train with the Hulk in earnest after that incident. Therefore, Bruce had to learn how to quickly push past the layer of insulating affection he felt for her in order to let his perpetually simmering anger out so that he could transform. However, even though he always came back to his physical and emotional Bruce persona with his head in her lap afterwards, he found that he had no memories of their time together, otherwise. 

Consequently…with her permission, of course…he started to have the training sessions recorded so he could ease his overwhelming curiosity and study exactly how she interacted with the Hulk. To his extreme surprise, he found that she did not control the Hulk, per se. Rather, it was more as if the Other Guy actually _wanted_ to work with her as she taught him how to respond to magical attacks that might require more than just his usual go-to _Smash!_ technique. Even more amazing than that, it seemed as if the witch actually _enjoyed_ working with him! She certainly did not shy away from contact with the large touched-starved being and her smiles were warm and plentiful during their interactions. 

“Awww!” Tony cooed with his usual snarky irreverence after he had barged in on Bruce as he poured incredulously over one of the recorded sessions. On the screen, Hermione and the Hulk had just finished their training. She had both praised and thanked him before she sat down on the ground. Then the Hulk had actually _smiled_ at her before he had _voluntarily_ laid down with his large head in her lap in order for her to soothe the remaining anger away and allow Bruce to return. 

“The big guy obviously wants to please her…just like a big green puppy dog,” Tony continued as he pointed at the screen. “Look at him! If he had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy right now!” 

Even Bruce could see that Tony’s comparison, although crude, was strangely accurate. After he had seen with his own eyes that the Hulk would do anything that Hermione asked of him, he could no longer deny the truth that not only was he in love with Hermione, but that the Other Guy seemed to be, as well! 

Bruce knew that he would never be able to tell her any of that, of course. He would not burden her with the knowledge of their feelings and make her feel guilty or obligated to them. After all, he knew that she could never return their feelings. For who could ever learn to love a beast? 

~~~~~ 

Hermione’s research took a surprising turn, however, when her best friend back in England heard a bit of old Ministry gossip. Since he knew all about her pet project, he literally _popped_ by for a visit in order to bring it to her attention immediately. Normally, Tony did not allow visitors to the Tower unless they came through security first. However, Hermione had insisted, as a condition of her employment, that Harry Potter have the same unrestricted access to the locations that she frequented...mainly her Tower apartment and her lab. 

At first, Bruce did not understand her insistence...and actually felt quite jealous about it...until he saw them together. He then understood that although Hermione loved and trusted the wizard completely, there was nothing even remotely romantic about their relationship. Instead, years of saving each other lives in a multitude of near-death experiences had brought them even closer together than the closest of siblings. 

At any rate, on this particular occasion, Bruce happened to be present in the lab when Harry arrived. Therefore, he heard him tell her exactly what the Minister of Magic had told him. “I didn’t know this, Mione, but apparently Professor Dumbledore was one of the few wizards who frequently met with members of the muggle government who were in-the-know about the wizarding world. He supposedly spent long periods of time in the muggle world and was even rumored to have the ability to control the effect his magic had on the technology there. Kingsley thinks that he must have had some kind of device or gadget that helped. Think about it, Hermione, his office used to be packed full with those kinds of things...just like the Deluminator that he left to Ron...and nobody but him seemed to know what they all did.” 

The possibility intrigued Hermione, of course. After all, she remembered exactly how chaotic the former Headmaster’s office had seemed, so she knew that _anything_ could have been in there. Consequently, after her friend had departed to go back home to his wife and family, she immediately contacted the current Headmistress in order to ask for clarification. Unfortunately, her former mentor and still close friend, Minerva McGonagall, was unable to give her an answer. 

What she was able to give, however, was an invitation for Hermione to come to Hogwarts. That way she would have a chance to speak to Dumbledore’s portrait and search through his old gizmos herself – just in case one of them could provide the answers that Hermione sought. After all, since Minerva had no real use for them…but also did not want them to fall into the wrong hands… she had instructed the house elves to carefully store them away after his death in case they were ever needed at a later time. The Headmistress was even happy to grant Hermione's request to bring a friend and colleague with her on the visit, as well.

~~~~~ 

“Why don’t I get to visit the cool magical castle?” Tony whined when Hermione informed him that she had asked Bruce to accompany her to Scotland. 

Hermione just sighed as she reminded him. “You know why, Tony. The Anti-Muggle wards would automatically reject you. You would not be able to even see the Castle…much less enter it. However, even though Bruce is not magical, for some reason he no longer completely registers as “just” a Muggle, either…probably because of the Hulk. Therefore, the Castle should allow his presence…as long as he is accompanied by me, of course.” 

~~~~~ 

That was how Bruce found himself in such a fairy tale setting in the first place. Upon arrival at the Hogwarts gates, they were greeted warmly by the Headmistress, who was obviously quite fond of Hermione. Then, they had a private lunch with her in her office – where Hermione was supposed to confer with the former Headmaster’s portrait. However, even though Hermione greeted all of the other portraits politely – even the dour dark wizard on the end of the portrait row - the wizard whose portrait they had specifically come to speak with remained suspiciously empty during their visit. 

“What are you up to now, you old coot?” Bruce heard the otherwise quite dignified Headmistress mutter before she suggested that Hermione show Bruce around the castle before they delved into the storage vault. Hermione was pleased to do just that - especially since it was the summer holidays and the castle was relatively empty of students and professors. Therefore, they would not be interrupted or disturbed. 

The personal tour was soon over, however, and it was time to get down to the real work. Hermione and Bruce were escorted by Lonny, the same house elf who had served them lunch, down to a secret room deep in the dungeons where he granted them magical access. 

“Now, Missy Granger musts be calling on Lonny to leave again,” the house elf informed Hermione politely. She thanked him profusely, but Bruce noticed that the little creature still seemed to be wary around her and kept his distance. Therefore, after he had popped away, Bruce asked her about his strange behavior. After all, she was the kindest person he knew and would never hurt anyone or anything unless it was in self-defense or to protect someone else. To his surprise, though, Hermione blushed a little and gave him a sheepish grin before she answered. 

“He’s probably afraid I will try to give him a knitted hat.” When Bruce’s look grew even more puzzled at her explanation, however, she just laughed. “It was really just a well-meaning youthful misunderstanding...but the house elves have long memories.” Then, as they started to sort through the mysterious odds and ends that were stored in the room, she told him all about S.P.E.W and her quest to liberate the house elves when she was still a young student and did not understand their kind of bond.

~~~~~ 

Bruce continued to think about her story after they had split up in order to cover more area in the large room. He did not know exactly what he was looking for, but that did not seem to matter because neither did Hermione. She simply instructed him to call her attention to anything that seemed to tug at the Other Guy’s consciousness, as well. 

After all, it had become clear to her when she reviewed the files and videos from that occasion that, somehow, the Hulk had also responded to the power of Loki’s Spear even when Bruce had been the one in contact with it. She had also tested her hypothesis during some of their training sessions and was able to prove that, for whatever reason, the Hulk was ironically quite sensitive to magic. All of that must have been true because Bruce could practically feel the excess magic in the air of the storage room as it prickled pleasantly across his skin. 

Consequently, Bruce let his mind wander a bit while his body explored. He thought about how amazing it was that even when Hermione was young, she still championed for the rights of the mistreated and misunderstood. After all, he had already heard her stories of hippogriffs and werewolves, as well. Therefore, he could better understand why she seemed to be able to accept the Hulk so easily when others just feared him. While he really appreciated that, he still knew that _acceptance_ was a long way from _love._ Bruce just sighed at the depressing thought before his attention was caught by something tall and shrouded in a dusty corner - especially when the unusual prickly feeling grew even stronger. 

He glanced back at Hermione, but she was on the other side of the room intent on her examination of an empty portrait frame at the moment. Therefore, he just turned his attention back to the object. When he pulled off the dusty cover, he found himself looking at an ornate mirror. The unusual wording at the top was the first thing to catch his eye: 

_Erised_ _stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Bruce did not recognize the language, however. It was not Latin…nor any of the other ancient languages with which he had a passing familiarity. Therefore, he assumed that it was in a language that was specific to the magical world…and he knew that he would have to ask Hermione to help with the translation. 

As he thought of the woman on the other side of the room, though, Bruce did feel a strong tug from the Hulk…as he did with increasing frequency when it came to Hermione and the certain knowledge that they _both_ wanted her. Bruce tried to ignore the feeling and shrug it off. After all, he was quite positive that Hermione could never feel the same way about them. Even if she did, what could they possibly do about such a bizarre love triangle? Intellectually, Bruce knew all of this. However, in a moment of uncharacteristic vanity, he still stepped in front of the mirror to see how he looked before he called her over. 

He did not see what he expected. In fact, at first, he did not readily comprehend what he did see reflected there - not until he realized that it _really_ was his own reflection. He did a double take, though, when he confirmed that it was _just_ him in the mirror… _Bruce Banner_ …and that there was no Hulk lurking just beneath the surface with him. Somehow, he was finally free of the Beast! 

He was not entirely alone inside the frame, however. In fact, his heart swelled with emotion when he saw that Hermione was right there beside him. She smiled up at him lovingly and her eyes were full of warmth and laughter as she leaned trustingly against him. As Bruce watched, his reflection put one arm around the beautiful woman to pull her close while his other hand rubbed loving circles against the beautifully round belly where she carried _his_ child. 

_What?_ At that moment, Bruce shook himself out of what could only have been a wonderful daydream by the cold hard realization that it was impossible for Hermione to be pregnant with his child because he and she had never been… _together_ _…_ in that way…not outside of his own dreams, at least. 

_Hell! I’ve never even kissed her,_ he thought desperately, even though he had wanted to do so on many occasions. In addition to all of that, even though he loved children, he knew that he would never help to bring a child into the world if there was any risk at all of passing on his beastly mutation. Despite all of his careful logic, however, the mirror had shown it to him anyway…as if it had somehow known what was deep inside his heart. 

_What could that_ _mean?_ he thought desperately as he stared into the depths of the mirror again and watched the tantalizing scene that it presented with a frantic kind of eagerness. _Could it_ _possibly show the future?_ he could not help but to hope _._ _We are_ _in the magical world, after all. I guess that such a thing might actually be able to happen here._

Bruce watched again as the Hulk-free version of himself kissed his pregnant wife. The kiss became more and more heated until Bruce could not help his own body’s physical response to the scene. As his trousers became uncomfortably tight, however, he also felt the Hulk’s consciousness stir within him again and threaten to rise to the surface, as well. The undeniable evidence that his alter ego was still present did the trick then. His passion deflated immediately as his logical brain realized at that moment what many before him had not been able to accept until it was too late. 

_It's_ _not real!_ he told himself repeatedly. After all, he knew that he would never be free of the Hulk. Therefore, he would never be able to have a wife…much less a pregnant one. For who could ever love such a beast? Accordingly, it seemed only logical to assume that the mirror only showed him what he _wanted_ to see – not anything that was guaranteed to ever become the truth. 

“N…no!” he therefore whispered shakily as he forced himself to turn away from the tempting sight…only to bump into Hermione, who stood right behind him, but slightly to the side. Bruce had not realized that she was there and he felt a flash of embarrassment as he remembered the state he had been in just a moment earlier. 

Nevertheless, the woman did not react to his presence and when he followed her line of sight, he could see that her focus was fixed into the depths of the mirror, as well. Apparently, the magic had pulled her in, too. Bruce paused for just a moment to wonder what she saw…what she _wanted_ …before he reached out with one hand to give her a slight shake. 

“Hermione,” he said gently at first. When she did not respond to his voice the first time, he placed both hands on her shoulders and called her name a little more firmly, “Hermione!” 

The woman came to with a start as she dragged her eyes away from the mirror to focus on the man next to her instead. “Oh, Bruce,” she cried out as she threw herself into his arms. “It wasn’t real,” she murmured with her face pressed into his neck. “I knew that it wasn’t real…but I could not bring myself to look away and lose them again.” 

Bruce guessed then that she had seen her parents in the mirror. She had a picture of them on her desk in the lab, and once, in a rare moment of visible weakness, Bruce had happened upon her crying over it. Then, as he held her in his arms for the first time to comfort her, she confessed to him the drastic lengths she had gone through to keep them safe during the wizarding war. Accordingly, Bruce knew that although her parents were technically still alive, they were still lost to her forever because they had no memory of her. The knowledge of her sacrifice, a secret that she had shared with only a few trusted others, made his affection for her all the stronger. 

Consequently, his feelings of disappointment about the mirror situation did not matter at that moment. Nothing else did, either. All that mattered was her pain. Therefore, he held her close again as he whispered comfortingly into her hair. “I know, Love. It’s alright. I’m here for you.” 

He stilled instantly, though, as he realized what he had said…how the affectionate words had easily tumbled out of his mouth as soon as he let his guard down. However, when Hermione picked her head up and her eyes met his own currently green-tinted ones, Bruce was relieved that she did not seem to be upset by his little slip. Instead, she looked quite thoughtful as she continued to gaze at him for a long moment…right until she leaned up to brush a gentle little kiss across his lips. 

“Thank you,” she murmured after she pulled slightly away and met his eyes again. Despite his pleased surprise…and absolute confusion…at her unexpected action – especially since he could still feel the phantom warmth and softness of her lips against his - he could also see the unshed tears in the woman’s eyes. They continued to shine and threaten to fall as she moved completely out of the circle of his arms to stand beside him, instead. Consequently, the disappointment that flooded through him at the loss of her body against his own warred with his continued concern for her. Both feelings were only slightly eased when Hermione took his hand and held it firmly as she began to explain what had happened to them both. 

“It’s called the Mirror of Erised,” she said. He noticed that the witch was careful to keep her eyes averted from the reflective surface of the object itself as she revealed its secret to him. In fact, she reached up with her free hand to trace the beginning letters of the carved words in such a way that Bruce could finally tell that the first word was spelled backwards. 

_"D_ _esire,”_ he breathed wonderingly as he translated out the rest of the inscription. _"I show not your face, but your heart’s desire.”_ Even though he had already basically figured out the function of the mirror, he still looked back down to the woman next to him with astonishment. “It really does show you whatever you desire…whatever you want.” 

Hermione nodded in confirmation. “Harry was the one who told me about it,” she replied softly. “He ran across it during our first year at school here. Because he was desperate for a real family at the time, he also saw his parents in it - even though they had been killed when he was just a baby.” She sighed at the connection. 

That sound, combined with her words, confirmed Bruce’s suspicions about what she had seen in the mirror…about what her heart obviously wanted…and it was not him! Even though he had known better than to hope for more than her friendship, Bruce still felt his heart break a little at the definite proof that _h_ _e_ was not _her_ heart’s desire in the same way that she was his. He was still alone in his affection…and he knew that he always would be. 

Despite his unhappiness, however, her hand was still in his and he felt her squeeze it a little when she whispered a halting question. “Wh…what…did _you_ see?” she asked quietly, even though she knew it was a highly personal matter. Therefore, she did not really expect the man to answer and her surprise was evident when Bruce did just that. 

In fact, Bruce paused for only a moment before the honest answer forced itself out. “The impossible,” he stated with increasing bitterness as the full force of reality crashed down around him again. After all, even at that moment, he could feel the Hulk strain against his consciousness…and the presence reminded him, yet again, that his dual nature was too dangerous...too unpredictable...for anyone to form an attachment to him. Nobody could love such a _beast!_ He also realized that Hermione had only kissed him because she had been emotionally compromised by what she had seen in the mirror and needed his comfort…and she only continued to hold his hand out of friendship. That was all he could expect from her. Anything else was just…. 

“Impossible,” he growled again this time as he felt the Hulk rise even closer to the surface and threaten to overwhelm him, even though his current strong emotions consisted more of sadness and severe disappointment rather than the usual anger. Bruce pulled away completely from the tempting witch at that point to try and prevent the inevitable. However, his effort was in vain as he felt his consciousness fade away to be replaced instead by his alter ego. 

Even though she had seen it happen before many times, Hermione watched the transformation in stunned silence. When the Hulk stood with a heaving chest before her, however, she snapped out of her daze to go to him. She felt no fear, though, as she gently laid both of her hands upon his large muscular forearms. After all, they had trained together long enough for her to realize that he would never harm her. In fact, even though he did not talk much, she knew that he thought and felt deeply. She also knew that she really liked the big green guy…just as she did his scientist alter ego…and hoped that he felt the same way about her, as well. Those thoughts proved to be justified when the Hulk calmed instantly at her familiar touch and automatically squatted down closer to her height while he waited for her to speak. 

“What in Merlin’s name just happened?” she asked him and her tone was thick with confusion and concern. “What did Bruce see in the mirror that was so terrible? How could it have possibly made him angry enough to let his guard down if it was what he desired most?” 

The Hulk may have been a man of few words, but he was far from stupid - even if he could not express himself as well as the Doctor could. Consequently, he also realized that it would be up to him to admit what his weaker alter ego obviously could not. Therefore, it was the Hulk who _finally_ told the truth and confessed _their_ feelings to Hermione. 

“Puny Doctor saw Her,” he said gruffly as he pointed first to the mirror and then back at the stunned witch. “Banner want Her long time.” When he saw her sudden smile, despite her continued look of absolute amazement at his unexpected words, he actually grinned at the witch, as well - even as he added another shocking bit of information. “Hulk want Her, too.” 

At both the surprise confession of affection and the incredible sight of the Hulk in an uncharacteristic moment of happiness, Hermione’s own long-suppressed feelings overwhelmed her and she found that she could not hold back any longer. Instead, she launched herself into his big green arms and kissed him joyously. The surprised Hulk held her as gently as he could for a moment, but his presence just could not stand up to the affectionate action of the witch in his arms. Consequently, Hermione soon found herself in a much smaller embrace. 

When Bruce came back to himself, it was not with his head in the witch’s lap, as usual. Instead, it was with the feel of the curvy woman in his arms instead as her soft kisses peppered his jawline. “Wh…what?” he uttered in shock at the unexpected…but absolutely not unwelcome…situation. Even as he tightened his grip on her, he could not help but to wonder if he had somehow been sucked into the magic mirror again. After all, there was no way that any of it could be real. It simply felt too good to be true. Therefore, it must somehow be all in his mind. 

Hermione paused in her attentions to look up into his eyes. “Oh, you silly bloke,” she said with a smile. “Why didn’t you just tell me that you… _both_ of you…wanted me, too? You never gave me any sign, so I had no idea. I just thought that I was in it alone. I mean it is weird enough to be in love with two versions of the same man, so I never expected to have _both_ of you feel the same way about me!” 

Bruce was thunderstruck. _Did she just say…love?_ Despite his sudden rush of hope _,_ however, he knew that he could not allow himself to even consider such a thing. Nevertheless, when Hermione saw his doubt, and leaned back in to give him a sweet lingering kiss as proof of her feelings, he had to admit that it felt real. In fact, it felt so real that other parts of him started to respond, too. Consequently, he groaned in both passion and confusion and forced himself to move away from the tempting woman again until he could figure out for sure what was happening to him…to _them._

“What…what happened? What changed?” he asked in a faltering tone as he forced himself to resist the temptation to grab onto his witch again and make love to her right there on the storage room floor. It was definitely a struggle – especially since she pressed herself back up against him. 

Hermione answered his question with one of her own. “The Hulk told me that you saw _me_ in the mirror. Is that true?” Her soft question betrayed a streak of insecurity that Bruce had never see in her before. 

He wanted to set her at ease, to tell her the truth, but the Hulk was really the brave one of the two...and Bruce knew it. Consequently, he could not seem to bring himself to speak. He just nodded instead…and wondered what she would think of him. However, he could not help to remember the fact that _she_ had been the one to kiss _him_ first after the Hulk had told her their secret...and his doubt wavered...especially when she confessed, as well. 

“I saw you, too,” she whispered. 

Bruce was floored yet again. “But…I thought…your parents” he replied haltingly. 

Hermione nodded. “They were there, too. They were meeting you for the first time. They liked you – especially my dad. He was so proud that there was going to be another Doctor in the family.” 

Bruce gulped. “In the family?” he asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded again as she met his eyes nervously. “We were getting married,” she said in a soft tone that still somehow wormed its way into his very soul - especially when she added one more intriguing bit of information. "It was a bit complicated, though, because somehow the Hulk was there, too." 

Bruce was speechless! Hermione’s heart’s desire was not only for him to be able to meet her parents, which was incredible in its own right...but…just like in his own mirror vision…she also wanted to marry him...and, strangely enough, apparently the Hulk, as well! He could barely contain his joy at the knowledge that she did not think of him as simply a beast...and that she wanted wanted him... _them_... as much as he... _they_...wanted her. Therefore, he did not even try. Instead, he whooped loudly, picked her up, and exuberantly swung her in a circle. 

As his eager lips met hers, he felt the Hulk’s consciousness rise to the surface again. Now that he knew how Hermione felt, he finally realized that his alter ego’s presence did not have to be a bad thing. In fact, at that moment, he knew that he could be happy even while sharing a body with the Other Guy. 

_Isn’t that a surprise?_ Bruce thought. He had always assumed that his other side was a beast, the one who would keep away someone like Hermione, who was such a beautiful person, both inside and out. Instead, against all odds, it turned out that she actually wanted that part of him, too. In fact, Bruce now realized that he owed their new understanding with Hermione to the Hulk himself. Therefore, since they both wanted the same thing... _Her!_...it was also at that moment that they finally decided to make peace with their dual identities. They both decided to stop competing for space and to live and let live,* instead. 

It was also at that moment that all of the concentration of spare magic in the room…helped along by the direction of the sentience of Hogwarts herself who had always liked the brave and intelligent Gryffindor girl…formed into glowing golden strands as it wrapped both the man and the alter ego into a magical cocoon and lifted them up in the air. In the process, it also finally gave them what they both wanted: freedom from the anger and fear...and the opportunity for them _both_ to be with the woman they loved. 

When the metamorphosis was over, the strands of magic released the man. As he stood, his now large green chest heaved with surprise…not at the change in form…but at the overall feeling of peace and deepset happiness that had replaced all of the negative energy that had been present in both of his former selves.** However, despite the strange new calm that had overtaken him, he was still worried about what Hermione would think of such a drastic change. 

_"Wow!”_ Hermione stared at the handsome and muscular big green man in front of her. “Well…I had hoped for a way for the two of you to coexist peacefully. However, _this_ was not exactly what I was expecting,” she admitted as she walked around the new bulky green Bruce and admired the view. Then she stepped back close to him again. “Nevertheless…brains _and_ brawn together…the best of both worlds***…Oh yes, I can definitely live with that!” With those words, she jumped into his arms again and, with her lips, put an end to any doubt that he might have had about how she felt about the merge. 

Afterwards, an extremely happy Bruce set her gently back down on the ground as he allowed one large green finger to gently stroke down the side of her face in order to push back a wayward curl. 

Bruce suddenly paused, though, and watched the finger’s progress against her delicate visage as he seemed to realize something else about the merge for the first time. He looked down at his new physique and back over at the petite witch in front of him. “But what about the size difference?" he asked as his mellow mood faded, and a flash of his previous worry returned. He wondered if, despite his and the Hulk’s seemingly perfect compromise...and Hermione' reassuring affection...if it could really work between them. Would she really be comfortable with someone his size?

“Oh, Bruce!" she exclaimed, determined to set him at ease again. "Even though it is not very common, we would hardly be a unique case, you know. In fact, he's not on the grounds right now, but remind me to introduce you to Hagrid and his wife, Madame Maxine, some time. They are both half giant, you know...and at the other end of the spectrum would be Professor Flitwick, who is half goblin." She paused and a rosy tint rose to her cheeks before she continued in a softer voice. 

"Therefore, it is quite obvious that their parents were in the same sort of situation that we are. Nevertheless, where two people have the will, there is a way...or have you _already_ forgotten what amazing things that magic and personal determination can accomplish?” She gestured at his new body before she continued and the blush was replaced with a devious smirk, instead. “Besides, I thought all blokes knew that bigger is better!” With those very Tony-esque words, she moved back into his arms where, although he had truly not meant it _that_ way, she proceeded to give him a little taste of all the ways, both magically and not, that they could accommodate his size into their relationship. 

“I guess I really am a beast now, though,” Bruce finally said some time later when they had ceased their experimental and enthusiastic make out session. However, the usual self-recrimination was missing from his tone. In fact, he actually sounded quite cheerful about it. 

“Definitely!” Hermione proclaimed with both a smile and a shrug, “but you’re _my_ Beast!” 

“And you’re _my_ Beauty,” he replied sedately. "Even if our dishes never sing for us."

Consequently, it was to the sound of their shared laughter over the joke that Lonny returned in response to their call. As they left the room with the little elf, their hands might have been empty...but their hearts were full. 

~~~~~ 

After Hermione and Bruce rejoined Minerva in her office, they explained all about the magical incident that had created Bruce’s new form. Then they both politely...but adamantly...refused her kindly meant offer to try and reverse the process through advanced transfiguration. After all, they were both happier than they had been in a very long time...and it was because of the transformation that had brought them all together. 

Even though it was an unorthodox match, she knew that Hermione had never been one to take the easy path, and so Minerva found that she was quite happy for her former pupil. After her sincere congratulations were given, it was then finally noticed by all that, at some point during the conversation, the wayward portrait had returned to his frame. 

The painted Dumbledore greeted them from his canvas. “Ah! Miss Granger, it's so nice to see you again. Dr. Banner, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I understand that is a new form for you. Well, it certainly seems to agree with you. At any rate, Minerva has filled me in on your mission and informed me that you have accessed my little instrument vault. However, I’m afraid that you have wasted your time because what you were searching for simply does not exist. It was just a rumor, nothing more. Unfortunately, I too was subject to magical accidents out in the Muggle world...although I like to flatter myself that perhaps I handled them with a bit more style and aplomb than some." He paused to wink when the Headmistress harrumphed at that statement. "Nevertheless…despite all of that…I trust that even though you did not find what you were searching for, you found exactly what you _needed_ …what _all_ of you needed, in fact?” 

If a portrait could have twinkled, Dumbledore’s would have done so at that moment. If the message had not been clear enough, though, the snort that came from the darker portrait on the end confirmed that their adventures in the vault had definitely been noted…and apparently discussed among the framed inhabitants at some length, as well. 

Hermione blushed as she remembered the empty portrait frame that hung on the storage room wall and finally realized how it had been used. However, she was still too happy to be upset by the fact that they had obviously been observed. She was just glad that neither she nor Bruce had allowed things to go further than they had...or they would have really given the spy an eyeful! Nevertheless, she was able to reply to the comment calmly.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Hermione acknowledged the speaker politely. “Despite the fact that I did not get what I came for and I will have to start over from scratch when I return to my lab, I am leaving with much more than I expected. There is no way that I can be disappointed about that!” She answered honestly as she slid her hand into Bruce’s much larger one and looked up at her companion with affection. 

“And I found much more than I could have _ever_ hoped for, as well,” Bruce added with emphasis as his eyes gazed down lovingly at the woman. 

The last portrait in line scoffed again at their sentiment. However, when Hermione dragged her eyes away from Bruce in embarrassment that she had temporarily forgotten their location…and their company…all she saw was the kind smile that the Headmistress sent her way. After all, once upon a time, she had been young and in love, too. 

“I had seriously considered having the Mirror of Erised destroyed,” Minerva explained to her former student. “However, I am now glad that I did not, since for the second time, at least, it seems to have led to something good. Nevertheless, I still feel the need to urge you to practice caution whenever you think about what you saw there.” 

Hermione nodded sadly as she thought of the vision of her parents, “Don’t worry, Minerva. Bruce and I are both rational people and we realized that sometimes it is impossible for the heart to have _everything_ it desires. We have enough. We won’t be greedy.” 

Bruce nodded in agreement when he realized that even though some parts of their visions, like the child and Hermione’s parents, would always be beyond their reach, he could accept that. After all, he knew that there were other ways to make a family, just like he now knew for certain that he did not need to be completely free from the Hulk to be happy. In fact, the opposite of _that_ had turned out to be the truth, instead. 

Therefore, it was with light hearts all around that Hermione and Bruce bid farewell to the Headmistress and the portraits before they made their way out of the castle and down to the gates and the apparation point. 

~~~~~

Right before they reached their destination, though, Hermione suddenly paused and grinned up at Bruce. “I just realized a couple of things,” she announced. There was a playful edge to her tone, however, that made Bruce raise his large eyebrows. 

“What are those?” he asked curiously. 

“Well...number one...” she held up a finger, “is that Tony is going to have a field day with _all_ of this.” 

Bruce could only groan at the absolute truth of that statement as he imagined his friend’s reaction to both his new form...and his new relationship with Hermione, as well...before he shook his head. He would just have to deal with that situation when the time came.

“And the second one?” he asked instead...almost afraid of her answer. 

“Well...number two is that I’m going to need a much bigger bed!” 

Bruce grinned madly at her obvious implication, as they continued to make their way to the gates. Once there, Hermione wrapped her arms around his big torso as far as they would go and gave him an even bigger kiss before she apparated them both away to the next step of their journey to happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on the deleted scenes from _Avengers: Infinity War_ where Bruce and the Hulk finally decide to merge and coexist peacefully. (The whole video is interesting, but the pertinent conversations are shown beginning at 2:32 and 3:46)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks0blyZAdMU&t=349s
> 
> **I simply adore how the new Bruce/Professor Hulk/Smart Hulk character in _Avengers: Endgame_ is so happy, mellow, and cheerful about everything!
> 
> ***Bruce's exact words from the diner scene in _Avengers: Endgame_


End file.
